The Goodbye Breakfast
by NightJasmine10
Summary: The morning after the Dark Tournament finals, Koenma meets up with Jasmine again before leaving for Spirit World and they share a nice friendly breakfast. One Shot (Ties into Musical Espionage) KoenmaXOC


_**The Goodbye Breakfast**_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of its characters because, they belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. The only thing I do own in this one shot is my OC Jasmine._

 **Notes:** _ **This takes place the morning after the Dark Tournament finals. It ties in with my multi-chapter fanfic, "Musical Espionage". If you haven't checked it out yet, it's posted on and AO3.**_

 **One Shot Summary:** _The morning after the Dark Tournament finals, Koenma meets up with Jasmine again before leaving for Spirit World and they share a nice friendly breakfast. Enjoy._

It was the morning after the Dark Tournament finals. Team Urameshi had defeated Team Toguro with a few difficulties here and there. Speaking of Team Urameshi, their team owner/manager/boss woke up in the wee early hours of the morning.

Koenma was suppose to leave for Spirit World as soon as possible so his father wouldn't find out that he ditched his paperwork to go cheer on Yusuke and the team. But, nonetheless, he was glad he came to show his support. It was true that the young prince was hesitant to do battle in Genkai's place and he was very tempted to use his KoenmaTron5000 Jet Pack to get the hell out of there when things got rough but, he stayed and endured the rest of the final round and protected the rest of the team with his energy shield against Toguro's corrosive demon energy.

Stepping off of the elevator alone because, Jorge was busy upstairs packing their belongings, Koenma decided to make his way over to the hotel's restaurant for a good breakfast. Yawning and stretching his small arms into the air he stood outside of the hotel's restaurant and encountered the seating hostess who had this weird look on her face upon seeing what she believed was a small toddler standing front of her. She knelt down to his level and asked him, "Hello little one. Are you lost? Where is your mother?"

Realizing he forgot to switch back to his adult form before leaving his hotel room, Koenma looked at the ordinary human woman with a blank expression on his face. He wanted so bad to say something to her but, he couldn't risk getting his cover blown even though he did a couple of nights ago by singing karaoke at the hotel's bar. But, this human didn't attend that event anyway so; he decided to pretend he was actually a lost child, so he can run somewhere to switch forms.

Counting to three in his head, Koenma began to use his best fake cry and summon some tears the best he could possibly muster. The human seating hostess began to freak out, "Oh no, please don't cry. We'll find your mom or your dad. Hold on for just a minute, I'll be right back." She then ran back into the restaurant to go find her manager to help her in her situation.

Koenma had stopped fake crying immediately as soon as the ordinary human was now out of earshot. "Ha, that was easy", the small prince thought to himself.

He looked around to make sure nobody would see him and walked around the corner. Koenma instantly switched to his tall and handsome adult appearance and walked back around the corner to see the seating hostess and her manager talking frantically with each other, "There was a lost little boy who was at least three to four years old here. I have no idea where he could have possibly gone off to. It's like he's completely vanished."

Koenma chuckled and thought to himself, "Lady, you have no idea."

He then approached to the two panicking humans and cleared his throat, "Um excuse me."

The seating hostess and her manager quit talking and she responded, "Yes, how can I help you today, sir?"

Noting the looks on both the humans' faces of them gauging his appearance and ignoring them, Koenma replied, "I would like a table for one please."

The seating hostess nodded, "Okay, right this way sir."

Koenma followed the seating hostess into the restaurant to a table right by the window and sat down. As he looked over his menu to find something he would like to eat, he saw something or someone out of the corner of his eye. He put his menu down and saw the lovely curly haired young woman he met two nights ago sitting at a table all by herself looking at her menu.

The young prince didn't like seeing her sitting alone so, he decided to go over to talk to her. He approached her table and said in a soft voice, "Hello, Jasmine is it?"

Jasmine looked up at the handsome prince standing before her and she smiled remembering their first friendly encounter from two nights ago when he helped find her purse. "Hello Koenma. It's a pleasure to see you again, your highness."

Koenma brightly smiled in response, "It's a pleasure to see you as well."

"Would you like to sit down?" Jasmine kindly offered.

The young prince nodded, "Yes, I would love to." He then sat down on the seat in front of her.

They then looked at their menus for a couple of minutes until a waitress approached their table and asked them, "Hello, what would the two of you like to drink?"

Koenma shifted his attention to Jasmine, "You can go first if you like."

Jasmine smiled at Koenma's generosity, "Thank you Koenma, that's really sweet of you." She looked up at the waitress, "I would like a glass of apple juice and a glass of ice water please."

The prince went next, "I too would like a glass of ice water and a glass orange juice."

The waitress wrote down their drink orders and asked, "Are you two ready to order or should I come back?"

The human psychic looked at her menu and replied, "I would love the buttermilk pancakes with wheat toast, two eggs, turkey bacon, and a side of fruit. Oh, could you also bring a bottle of maple syrup?"

The waitress wrote down Jasmine's order, "Certainly miss and you sir?"

Koenma looked over his menu to see what looks good to him and responded with his order, "I would also like some buttermilk pancakes but, with three eggs, sausage and also a side of fruit and wheat toast. Thank you."

The waitress wrote down their order and retrieved both of their menus and replied before leaving, "I'll be right back with your drinks."

About ten minutes later, the waitress returned with Koenma's and Jasmine's drinks and once again left the budding friends alone. The prince and the human psychic sipped on their juice for a couple of minutes until Koenma decided to break the ice by asking her, "How come you're here all by yourself? Where's Kotennyo?"

Jasmine took one small sip of her apple juice and responded, "She and the dumbass wanted to order pop tarts, sugary cereal, and a lot of bacon from room service for breakfast and I didn't want any of that. So, I'm down here by myself because I wanted to eat in the restaurant at least once before getting back on the ship to go home."

The curly haired young woman took a small sip from her ice water, "What about you? Where's your big blue ogre friend?"

Koenma sipped from his orange juice and smiled behind his pacifier, "Ogre is upstairs packing our belongings. We have to go back to Spirit World soon. He also wanted to order breakfast from room service and like you; I wanted to eat down here."

About fifteen minutes later, Koenma's and Jasmine's breakfast arrived and they continued with their friendly conversation while Jasmine poured some maple syrup on her pancakes.

"Jasmine, can you pass the syrup please?" Koenma politely asked her.

The young woman smiled, "Of course," she then passed him the maple syrup and the young prince began to smother his pancakes with it.

Seeing that Koenma was drenching his pancakes with the thick brown sticky liquid, Jasmine giggled at how adorable she thought it was, "You have a big sweet tooth don't you?"

Koenma shut the syrup bottle, placed it on the table and looked up at Jasmine and his cheeks turned slightly pink at her words, "Um…yes."

"What kind of sweets do you like?" Jasmine asked him with interest.

Koenma took a bite from his syrup drenched pancakes, washed it down with his orange juice and dabbed his mouth and his pacifier with his napkin, "I pretty much love most sweets except for carrot cake. That doesn't make sense to me at all. I love cake and I like carrots but, that's not really a good combination in my opinion."

Jasmine cutely chuckled at Koenma's commentary on carrot cake and the young prince asked her, "What kind of sweets do you like?"

The young psychic bit off a piece of her turkey bacon and washed it down with her apple juice, "I am more of a chocolate kind of girl. I love chocolate. Whether it's dark, white or milk chocolate, I just love it. The only things chocolate related I don't like are those Milk Dud candies, anything with coconut or chocolate covered raisins. I hate raisins."

Koenma laughed in agreement, "I don't like raisins either. When I come across those, I usually give them to Ogre, he likes them and so does my father."

The young prince began to eat his eggs and Jasmine couldn't help but eye him curiously and Koenma caught her doing so and stopped eating abruptly and gulped down some orange juice and asked her, "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Feeling bad at for staring at him like she did, Jasmine blushed and bowed her head and started to apologize fearing that she was rude for her actions, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make feel inferior in any way or anger you but, I was just curious."

Koenma seeing her being apologetic but, he didn't understand what for, chuckled at how cute she was right now, "Oh my dear Jasmine, you didn't anger me or make me feel inferior but, what struck your curiosity?"

Jasmine's blushed a little more and put a few stands of her spiral curls behind her ear and she took a deep breath and looked at her hands that were placed on her lap, "I hope you don't mind me asking but, how do you eat, drink, talk, sing, or even brush your teeth your pacifier in your mouth all the time?"

Koenma laughed thinking she couldn't be more adorable with her current curiosity and replied in a very polite manner, "It's a skill that I have learned over the centuries. I can do just about anything with this thing in my mouth, really. It hardly ever gets in the way and I hardly even notice it's there. Just think of it like how some humans have to wear metal braces. I had to get used to it." He took a sip from his ice water, "And, don't for one minute think that you offended me, because you didn't. You were just curious and wanted to know."

Jasmine smiled sheepishly and slightly nodded, "Thank you. I'm glad I didn't make you angry."

Wanting to make her feel less awkward, Koenma decided to ask the young woman something, "Have you ever worn braces?"

Jasmine looked up with her cheeks still slightly pink and shook her head, "No, my parents could never afford them and they didn't want me to be in pain all the time" she then smiled showing her slightly crooked teeth and pointed to her snaggle tooth, "I also never wanted them and this is a family trait from my mom's family."

The prince chuckled a bit, "You're still pretty with it. As far as I'm concerned, you don't need braces."

The curly haired woman giggled like a schoolgirl at Koenma's comment, "Thank you. You're so sweet."

They continued to eat their breakfast before it would get the chance to get cold. The silence between the two of them lasted until they finished the majority of their meals with the exception of their fruit bowls. Koenma popped a strawberry into his mouth and washed it down with the remainder of his orange juice and Jasmine thought of another topic to discuss.

She finished off her apple juice after eating a couple of grapes, a strawberry and several apple slices from her fruit bowl and then she brought up, "It was really awesome of you to step in for your dead team member during the finals yesterday."

Koenma, who was about to eat an apple slice shifted his attention back to the lovely human woman, "Really?"

Jasmine nodded, "Yes, even though you showed up with that jetpack strapped to your back" she giggled at the memory of it, "Kotennyo had a field day with that."

The young prince raised his eyebrows at the thought of his ex-girlfriend making fun of him for his lack of fighting ability again and sighed, "What did she say?"

Jasmine too sighed remembering her goddess friend's words about it, "She said you were pathetic and a coward."

Koenma sighed once again and huffed a little ticked off, "Why does that not surprise me?"

The young psychic rolled her eyes remembering what Kotennyo said about her ex, "I slapped her upside the head for it and then she ranted to me about how I shouldn't hit her and how I shouldn't stick up for you because, I barely know you. But, I still told her that she was still being a bitch. I love Kotennyo, she's one of my best friends in the whole world but, sometimes she can get on my nerves with her snark, sarcasm, and stupid jokes."

Koenma laughed at the thought of Jasmine slapping Kotennyo for opening up her big mouth. He liked this young human woman more and more. Then Jasmine continued, "I thought your entrance was so hilarious. The dry ice was just too perfect. You were so cute out there. You may not be a fighter but, you make up for it with your sense of humor and cute personality."

The prince blushed at what Jasmine had just said and he sat there speechless and just nibbled on an apple slice while she talked about yesterday's events, "I noticed that you were tempted to use your jetpack a couple of times during the Hiei and Bui fight but, you chose not to press that button, why didn't you? Did you have a change of heart?" she asked him.

Koenma swallowed his apple slice and took a sip of his ice water and just shrugged, "Yes, I did and I am glad that Yusuke and the guys didn't see me with my finger over the button. If I did attempt it, there would have been no doubt that Yusuke and the guys would have never forgiven me for it and I also would have let down Genkai. I reminded myself that I was there for her even if I had to die in the process."

Jasmine rested her chin on her small dainty hands, "I'm glad you stayed. To me, it really showed how good of a person you truly are and that it took a lot of bravery to stay. You pretty much proved Kotennyo wrong about you being a coward. It was also really awesome how you protected the guys with your energy shield too."

"How were you protected from Toguro's energy?" Koenma asked her.

Jasmine sipped from her ice water, "Kotennyo and Koashura protected me with their spirit energy. They both realized that no matter how strong my spiritual power is, I wouldn't be able to handle that brute's corrosive demon energy and they combined their spirit energy to erect a barrier around me."

Hearing the name Koashura, Koenma bit down his pacifier and thought "He's here. Why didn't I bump into him? Well, I'm glad I didn't. I don't want to even be around him." He then tried to take his mind off of it.

Koenma and Jasmine both finished off their fruit bowls and glasses of ice water and the waitress returned with their check. Before Jasmine can pick it up to take a look at how much they owed, Koenma had it in his hand and said, "Let this be on me."

The curly haired psychic smiled in appreciation, "I was going to pay for my portion but, thank you. That's very gracious of you, your highness."

The prince paid for both of their meals and both he and Jasmine walked out of the restaurant together and Jasmine slung her black and white handbag over her slender shoulder and asked, "Would you like to go for a walk on the beach with me or do you not have enough time?"

Koenma then looked over to the elevator and seeing that Jorge has not come down from the eighth floor yet, he shifted his attention back at Jasmine and nodded, "Yes, I would love to."

They both made their way to the beach and Jasmine took her shoes off and decided to walk along the sand barefoot. They both continued to talk about the finals and Jasmine brought up, "What made you decide to bet with Sakyo rather than fight him?"

Koenma bit down on his pacifier and thought about it for a moment and replied, "I knew if there was a chance that my team made it to the final round, I would not be able to stand a chance against him. Even if he is a normal human."

The young curly haired psychic began to walk through the water feeling how good the cold water felt against her bare feet, "I thought gods were suppose to have colossal power," she said jokingly.

The young prince laughed at himself, "Well, apparently not this one."

They both laughed at what Koenma said and Jasmine looked up and gazed into his eyes, "I think you just underestimate yourself."

Koenma scratched the back of his head, "What makes you say that?"

Sensing his aura and so much more from him, Jasmine gave him a warm smile, "Oh, I just have that feeling that's all. You'll figure it out someday and you also need to have more faith in yourself."

Before Koenma could reply, Jorge's voice could be heard from a few paces away, "There you are, Koenma sir. I have been looking all over for you."

The young god let out a loud sigh in annoyance and slight frustration. He didn't want his time with Jasmine to end yet. He turned around and greeted his big blue servant and friend, "What you do want, Ogre? I thought you were still upstairs packing and eating."

Jorge came up to Koenma and Jasmine. Took one look at the human psychic and shifted his attention back to his boss, "I'm already finished. We have to leave right away."

Koenma sighed, "Right now? Ogre, I was in the middle of a private conversation. You didn't have to be rude and interrupt me."

The ogre realized what was going on and started to grovel, "I apologize sir; I'll give you a few minutes to finish."

Jorge walked away a few paces to give Koenma and Jasmine some privacy and they both had looks of disappointment and longing on their faces. They didn't want this to end just yet. There was just so much more to talk about. Even though they enjoyed spending time with each other, both Koenma and Jasmine knew that it was time for them to part ways.

Jasmine looked down at her water covered feet and back up at Koenma and asked him, "Do you really have to go?"

Koenma bit down on his pacifier and nodded, "Yes, I'm afraid so."

The young woman let out a sigh, not liking this bittersweet moment, "Will I ever see you again?"

The prince began to suck on his pacifier nervously. He wanted to, he really, really wanted to so bad and he didn't want to lie to her in case they never did see each other again. Koenma took a deep breath and gave her the happiest smile he could muster even though the thought of leaving her was tearing him up on the inside, "Yes, I think so."

He then took Jasmine's hand and removed his pacifier and kissed it, "I was a pleasure to see you again Jasmine but, I have to bid you adieu."

The young woman smiled and she took a deep breath and she stood on her tip toes and kissed Koenma on the cheek, "Thank you for the breakfast and keeping me company. You are the nicest man I have ever met. I have a feeling that we will see each other again."

Jasmine kissed the young prince on the cheek again which made him blush, and proceeded to walk away and she and Koenma let each other's hand go. She then thought to herself, "There goes the most beautiful man I have ever met."

Koenma watched Jasmine walk away and he felt an awful feeling in the pit of his stomach as he watched get farther and farther away. Jorge came up behind his boss and put his hand on his shoulder, "Koenma sir, are you alright?"

The young prince just sighed and bit down on his pacifier. He then switched back to his toddler form and replied, "Yeah Ogre, I'm fine….w…w…we need to go home…before m…my father gets back."

Seeing how depressed Koenma was, Jorge didn't say another word and scooped up his pint sized boss and a gateway to the Spirit World opened up behind them. As Jorge began to carry him through the gateway Koenma turned around looked at the beach and said to himself, "I promise I will see you again Jasmine, even if I have to disobey my father again."


End file.
